1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable flotation tubes and one-man float crafts for use as a fishing craft, a bird hunting blind, a scuba-diving platform, or a wildlife viewing/photography station.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Single operator, multi-purpose, inflatable water vehicles are known. Such single operator, inflatable water vehicles include, among others, canoes, rafts, kayaks, and lifeboats. The present invention is particularly concerned with a single operator, multipurpose water vehicle intended for use in fishing, waterfowl hunting, scuba and skin diving and other similar recreation. Such a water vehicle ideally allows for ease of manual propulsion, with the operator's hands free to operate other equipment. Such a water vehicle should function with a low center of gravity yet allow support of the operator's pelvis and torso above the water line, enabling use of the water vehicle on bodies of water where the danger of the operator's body striking submerged objects is a concern. Such a water vehicle should be constructed with suitable stowage for accoutrements. Such a water vehicle should be easily stowed and transported upon deflation.
Inflatable life boats or rafts of various types which are intended for use on stationary or flowing bodies of water are known. Examples of inflatable boats and rafts utilizing endless tubular hulls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,069, issued to F. F. Patten; U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,086, issued to Schwall, Jr.,; U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,270, issued to A. G. Manthos; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,607, issued to R. R. Cantwell and H. J. Pohl.
Examples of inflatable boats or other water devices which provide improved mobility and stability for operators such as fisherman have been previously described. The water saddle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,270, issued to A. G. Manthos, is constructed of a generally ovoid endless inflatable tube having an inner fabric deck with two holes through which the operator's legs may be submerged into the water. The operator is suspended with the upper body above water by straddling the flooring between the two leg-holes. The occupant's weight is supported solely by a thin strip of fabric running under the operator's groin. Prolonged periods of use will lead to considerable discomfort. Lack of operator back support does not allow optimal leverage for foot propulsion. The water saddle is not configured to promote ease of portage.
The foot propelled water vehicle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,996, issued to Mickulecky, designed for use by fishermen, is constructed of a rigid oval buoyant shell incorporating three stowage compartments. The operator sits in a semi-reclined position with only his feet extending over the side of the water vehicle. Such operator positioning decreases thrust potential and leads to inadvertent splashing while kicking. The rigid construction makes stowage and transportation by a single individual difficult as well as increasing the danger of capsizing during operation.
The buoyant bathing implement, U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,576, issued to E. C. Hegewaldt, and the float conveyer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,216, issued to H. R. Rea, are water vehicles which provide for an open-bottom inflatable endless tube upon which a rigid seat platform is suspended. Both provide for a low center of gravity and stability, with the seats being suspended below water level. Seating the operator below the water line increases drag, reduces mobility, precludes extended use in cold water, and provides greater opportunity for the operator to strike submerged objects.
"Float tubes" are designed and marketed in the United States as self-propelled water vehicles intended for use by fishermen. The general construction utilizes a circular inflatable tube with the approximate dimensions of a tire "inner tube". An underwater harness suspends the operator up to his chest in water, allowing foot propulsion while freeing the hands. The operator generally wears chest-waders to remain dry and scuba fins to maximize propulsion. Suspending the operator as such reduces maneuverability because of drag. The operator's position limits use in water less than approximately four and one-half feet deep as well as use in flowing water, where the operator may strike submerged objects. Excessive body heat loss restricts extended use in cold water.
The Water Otter, a water vehicle marketed in the United States and intended for use by fishermen, is made of two inflatable pontoons held together by an aluminum frame which incorporates a seat platform. There is an opening in the frame behind the operator into which an ice chest may be placed. This water vehicle is intended for use by fishermen and allows foot propulsion while maintaining the torso of the operator above water. The operator sits approximately one foot above the water's surface, resulting in a high center of gravity and reduced stability in rapidly flowing water. Only the operator's feet and ankles are to be submerged for propulsion, which produces suboptimal thrust efficiency. The rigid heavy construction precludes ease of stowage and transportation by a single operator. The pontoons make for difficulty in turning the craft against the direction of the current flow and therefore make for difficultly in maneuvering the craft. The vehicle is not designed for use with oars.
What was needed was a water vehicle with a low center of gravity when occupied by the operator, which allows the operator's torso to remain above the water while simultaneously allowing foot propulsion, or alternatively, propulsion using oars. The water vehicle needed to provide an adequate amount of easy access to wet and dry stowage and be lightweight, collapsible, and transportable by a single operator. None of the above discussed prior art meets all these requirements.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over previous apparatus for optimal utility during operation or portage by providing a lightweight, manually propelled, easily toted, water vehicle. The present invention is directed to overcome the aforementioned problems, thereby providing an improved fishing, waterfowl hunting and recreational boating experience.